Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by BeezNeez
Summary: Tamaki forces Kyouya to watch Frozen, and they discuss their favorite characters afterward. Slight spoilers for Frozen inside.


Kyouya Ootori often wondered how on earth he was dragged into doing all the pointless crap his blonde-haired best friend, Tamaki Suoh, wanted to do. He wondered why he put up with the plethora of phone calls at odd hours of the morning, and the frivolous spending that would surely throw their 'precious' host club into a spiraling debt one day (though everyone knows that Kyouya would never allow that to happen, regardless of the multitude of threats the Shadow King would use daily).

Then Kyouya remembered that not once, in his entirety of knowing Tamaki, had things gone as he had planned.

So, he supposed, it really wasn't all that strange to be forced to accompany the blonde to his home, dragged into his room, and plunked down on a couch as if he were a mere object, and not the third son of the Ootori family. Tamaki had done all this, and then disappeared with only a short "Stay right there!". He had been gone for nearly twenty minutes, and Kyouya was beginning to grow irritated. Just as he was about to stand up and leave the Suoh household, his bubbly best friend rocketed back into the room, balancing two oversized bowls of popcorn, two glasses of what looked like tea, and a DVD case in his arms.

Kyouya merely sighed, grabbing a bowl and a glass before any disastrous could occur. Tamaki grinned stupidly before launching into his usual babble.

"Ah! Thank you, mon amie! And sorry for taking such a long time! I tried to make some popcorn myself, and somehow nearly set off the fire alarm," Tamaki stated, as if this were perfectly normal, "Luckily, our lovely chef came and saved me! He made freshly popped popcorn, just for us!"

Tamaki looked as if he was going to continue his story about his "epic battle with the microwave", so Kyouya swiftly cut him off- a trick he learned back when he first met the chatty charmer.

"What exactly am I doing here, Tamaki? There are many more important things that I should be attending to at this moment, so unless it's important, I'll be making my leave."

"Eh~? No, no Kyouya! You can't go, this is too important!" As if to prove his point, Tamaki brandished the DVD case he's been carrying. Once Kyouya saw which movie it was, he froze in place, only blinking occasionally. Seeing the black haired boy's confusion, Tamaki began to explain.

"I overheard you talking to one of our princesses today! You told her you had never seen a Disney movie! When I heard, I was simply mortified! After all, how can you treat our guests like a proper princess if you've never seen a proper princess movie?" Tamaki asked this very seriously, so Kyouya refrained from mentioning that these "proper princesses" were fictional characters. Tamaki went on, "So, of course, I thought, 'Why not show him one!', and here we are!"

"Tamaki," Kyouya started, gently pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I hardly think that watching 'Frozen' together with you can be considered important."

Tamaki seemed to take this personally, quickly falling into a depression and kneeling in a

corner while mumbling on and on about how his "best friend doesn't think he's important" and so on. Kyouya sighed, and picked up the DVD case from the floor where Tamaki had dropped it. Tamaki looked back as Kyouya opened said case and took out the disc, before finally putting the disc into the DVD player. When Kyouya turned around again, Tamaki was weeping and chattering about good friends and whatnot. Kyouya merely sighed again and sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

Grabbing one of the bowls, Tamaki jumped onto the couch as well, quickly finding the remote and pressing play.

An hour or so later, Kyouya began to understand why Tamaki insisted on buying the English version of the film. The voice of the woman who played Elsa was inspiring, making even Kyouya feel like crying (Though he did not. Tamaki would never let that go). Still, Kyouya was sure that Anna was the more popular character. She was cheerful and bubbly and almost painfully loyal, even if she was a bit ditsy. Elsa was almost pitiable to Kyouya, and he was sure his best friend would feel the same way.

That is, until the credits began to roll, and Tamaki muted the television and turned on the lights. Kyouya mostly ignored him as he rambled on about his favorite parts of the movie, and how adorable he found Sven to be, and so on. The only time he truly registered what his friend had said was when he was discussing his favorite character; Elsa.

"She's definitely the best character of them all! She's so strong and beautiful, truly a great role model for all ages! I think she-"

"Tamaki, " Kyouya cut off once again, "Are you sure you do not mean Anna?"

Tamaki pondered this for a few moments, surprised to have elicited a response from his raven headed friend in the first place, before grinning and replying.

"Nope! I definitely mean Elsa! I mean, just look at the way she cared for her sister! She was so worried and guilt ridden when she accidentally harmed her! And she did her best to keep her safe, even if that meant breaking off all ties! And then there's the way she carried the burden of her powers all by herself for all those years!"

"Hmm… Do you not think it was rather cowardly of her to run off when her kingdom learned of her powers?" Kyouya asked, still skeptical. Tamaki just smiled softly.

"I think that it was amazing of her to be able to withstand such terrible pressure for so long. And I was thrilled to be able to witness how she bloomed into something even stronger, and even more beautiful when she realized she didn't need to submit herself to such pressure anymore."

Suddenly, Kyouya was thrown back to his last year of middle school, when he and Tamaki had first met, and suddenly this conversation felt much more personal. After thinking for a few moments about what Tamaki had said, Kyouya smiled softly.

"I believe that Elsa showed her true strength only in the end, when she was able to show her true self to everyone. A feat, I might add, only possible because of Anna."

Tamaki grinned foolishly, nodding vigorously to agree. The two boys chatted about pointless things for a few minutes more, before Kyouya truly had to leave. It was in the back of his car where Kyouya recalled the second reason why he went along with all of his friends' shenanigans; Somehow, every experience taught him something new, showed him some new part of the world. Kyouya smiled as he pulled out his black notebook. He really was behind on his work.


End file.
